


AutoTuned

by sweetenedmatcha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A FLUFF, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and the pandemic making me stress, so here, stay at home will ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetenedmatcha/pseuds/sweetenedmatcha
Summary: Soonyoung is away from his little family for a while, so Jihoon and their daughter prepared a special gift.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	AutoTuned

**Author's Note:**

> omg, i still can form coherent words... anyway, the universe/star concept is greatly inspired by @/JAJAngmyeon's  
> works uwu  
> and Byul/Byeol means star in korean ✯

Soonyoung is on a trip outside of the city, leaving behind his little star in the arm of his universe. He’s invited to an award show since he has a “Best Choreographer” nominee title above his head. Intently, he wants to bring the people who have been his inspiration along, especially when Jihoon and he rarely spend their time together—their agenda always booked with works, not surprisingly—with their daughter. If one of them has free time, the other has his schedule packed tight. But it’s okay, they’re happy. Working on the field they both love and passion at, and receive earnings to make their daughter happy.  
They’re content.

4 days. Soonyoung has been away from his home for 4 days. Go on a trip, shows up in national television as a guest star in a favorite program, demonstrate one or two of his choreography, meet some highly known choreographers even manage to create a collaboration agenda with one of them. It’s all fun and exciting, lots of lessons learned in the process and ideas flowing easily into his mind like a river stream. The only downside of the trip is the amount of time, watching his love of life firstly in the morning, decrease. Not to mention the only way for him to keep in touch with his home is via texts or video calls, which he’s not fond of the sound from the phone speaker produce—sounds too artificial he said.

“Hi Soonie, how’s your day?” Jihoon’s face appears on the screen, along with a face of 3 years old girl—who’s unable to contain her laughter and happiness when she saw her father.  
“Hii my little star and my one and only, prettiest, most beautiful, most magnificent universe. I missed you both so much.  
Jihoon cringes at the usual corny yet sweet greeting his husband cried every their video call session, “Yes, we both, especially Byul, missed you too.”  
“Especially? Dear, you’re not missing me as much our little star is?”  
“Uh…” Jihoon hangs his words, looking a bit shy out of the sudden.  
“I manage to find the meaning of peace again, isn’t that great?” the shyness in Jihoon face completely gone, replaced with his iconic smug grin.  
Soonyoung whines at the answer. Of course, when will the time where his husband tired of teasing him comes? Most likely never.  
“Tell me you’re not meant it.”  
“I meant it.”  
“Byul, love, please comfort your hurting papa.”

As if she understood what Soonyoung asked her, her little hand reaches for Jihoon cheek and gives a soft baby squeeze. Soonyoung gasps in delight.  
“Oh my god! That’s my daughter! The prettiest and the smartest daughter that ever exist!”  
“She got the ‘smartest’ title from me though.” Jihoon chimes casually.  
“Ji?!” A soft giggle escapes from Byul’s mouth. Her little hands clapping in excitement as she watches her parents bickering.  
“Sorry love, couldn’t help it,” Jihoon says as he caresses Byul’s head in fondness. Damn, that’s hit hard on Soonyoung’s heart. It’s only 4 days, and it feels like years already.  
“Say Soon, how do you feel about tomorrow?” Tomorrow is the real event Soonyoung’s about to attend. The annual award show, where he becomes a nominee.  
“I don’t know Ji. Nervous? Excited? Scared? Happy? All of them? It’s abstract.”  
“Well, it’s normal right? To feel those feelings. We still feel those emotions even after we went to tons of award show back in the days. You’ll be fine.”  
Byul let out an excited noise, in the hope, her message of encouragement lift her father’s spirit.  
“Thank you two, I’m more than blessed to have you both in my life.”  
“Such a sap.” Of course. He should have seen that coming,  
“Hey! Don’t kill the mood."

Jihoon and Byul laugh in unison. Their voices ring in Soonyoung’s ears, he feels his chest warm by it.  
“Do you think I’ll manage Ji?” Finally, Soonyoung asks. The words have been standing on the edge of his tongue from the time he was informed about the nomination.  
It feels like Jihoon expected the question from Soonyoung, even so, it takes him a little bit of time to finally answer his husband, “Honestly, I don’t know Soon,”  
Soonyoung quite surprise with the not positive answer, but he schools his face and wait for Jihoon to finish his words.  
“Well, facts? You’re talented, creative, innovative, inspiring, and handsome.” Soonyoung's ears perk up when he hears Jihoon calls him handsome, unconsciously grinning ear to ear.  
“What? It’s a fact! Get over it Soon, I swear to god, for years, millions of people have been acknowledging it.”  
“But you’re worth more than those millions of people Ji.” Soonyoung breathes.  
“Yeah, I know that. Same goes here.”  
“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, yes you’re an amazing person, but Soon don’t forget there are lots of hardworking people besides us, and you know how these voting based awards things work right? About whether you deserve the award or no, it’s not ours to decide. Us, humans could only try our best to achieve what we desire, and god knows how hard you’ve been work. I know you’ve been working hard more than ordinary people. Byul and I know. And don’t forget that these things could be “dirty” sometimes.” Jihoon looks straight to Soonyoung’s eyes, full of encouragement and fondness.

Soonyoung takes a while to let Jihoon’s words absorbed into his head. This is one thing that he loves about Jihoon. Even with his husband, he keeps things realistic but at the same time reassures him. As a music producer, he knows how their world works. Competing with talented people isn’t an easy task. But Jihoon knows the best how much blood and sweats Soonyoung put into his career, and Jihoon believes in Soonyoung more than anyone in this world. Always.  
“You know how much I love you right?” Soonyoung replies.  
The other smiles, “Yes, and I love you as much as you love me.”

Comfortable silence of understanding and encouragement with lodging gaze settles between them, only to be disturbed with a yawn of their little daughter.  
“I think it’s time for you to sleep, little star. Say goodbye to Papa.” Jihoon kisses the top of Byul’s head, caressing the little girl’s cheek, and finally meets Soonyoung’s gaze once more.  
“Bye Pap,” Byul mumbling through her heavy lids, and with her last remaining energy, she waves to the screen in front of her.  
“Bye, my little star, goodnight and have a sweet dream. Love you.”  
With Soonyoung’s warm words, Byul drifts off to sleep in Jihoon’s embrace.  
“She’s asleep, and I think we should too.”  
“Yeah, should prepare for tomorrow.”  
“Hey Soon.”  
“Yeah?”  
“We believe in you. We’ll be cheering for you and waiting for you to come back to us.”  
Soonyoung smiles. He has his universe and his little star cheering for him and waiting for him, and that’s the thing that keeps him going even in the roughest time.  
“Thank you, love, please wait for me.”

With that, the couple ends their video call session. Soonyoung charges his phone and puts it on the nightstand after rereading his schedule for tomorrow. He pulls the blanket over him and let the darkness engulfs him. In the small room he’s in, just by himself without the warmth of his little family, he prays to the stars above, for his hard work repays tomorrow. Jihoon’s words start replaying inside his head like a lullaby, and finally, put the choreographer into a deep slumber.



Soonyoung’s jaw hurts. He had been smiling for hours non-stop. His body feels numb. All he could think right now is book a flight ticket and went straight to his home. He’s exhausted both physically and mentally. All the talks and greetings, it’s exhausting.  
23:58, the award show is over. The buzzing in Soonyoung’s head keeps dancing. Soon after he changes his clothes, he throws his limb into the mattress. Sprawls on the bed, he stares and the ceiling above him, trying as hard as he can to empty his mind. From the top of his head to the tip of his toes, he can feel his muscles throbbing. It feels like all the pain and exhaustion from all the practices decided to show up.  
00.10, finally he feels his eyelids getting heavier. He can feel his body relaxing second by second.  
00.14, his phone cries out Jihoon’s solo which he set as his ringtone in maximum volume. He groans he planned to ignore and continue to rest. Is it Wonwoo? He sent him a message earlier when he’s at the award show and didn’t have time to check it. Surely, Wonwoo or whoever that is can wait a couple more hours to call him.

00.17, he gives up. His thumb slide through the screen with a little bit of force. He hums to the speaker half-heartedly, hoping the caller understands the message to leave him alone, he doesn’t even open his eyes to see who it is.  
“Papa!” It’s all that it takes for Soonyoung to finally look at his phone and finally realize who the caller is.  
“Byul? Ji?” He searches over the room for a clock. 00.17 it says.  
“Byul, it’s midnight! Aren’t you sleepy love? Ji, why?”  
“Byul said she misses you, so we call,” Jihoon replies simply, carefully carry Byul to his lap so she won’t fall.

“You were asleep? It takes you a minute to answer our call.”  
“Almost. But why midnight? You could call me in the morning instead?”  
“Uh, we miss you so much we couldn’t wait?”  
Soonyoung feels his heart swell with just one simple sentence. Slowly but surely, the numbness on his limbs gone. Just a minute ago, he feels really tired to the point he believes he can go hibernate, but with the appearance of his love ones, he feels like he can conquer the world. He loves them so much. His universe and his little star.  
“I miss you guys more.” Soonyoung declares.  
There’s a silence afterward. Just Byul soft breathing lingers in the air.

“You did amazing Soonie, thank you.” Jihoon finally says.  
Soonyoung feels a single tear falls from his slanted eyes. Quickly wipes it in hope Jihoon wouldn’t notice, but Jihoon gaze is fixated on Soonyoung, so small chance.  
“I… I’m sorry Ji, Byul. I couldn’t give you the trophy you can be proud of. Turn out I’m still not enough for them. I—“  
“Pa..pa..pa..” Byul cut Soonyoung’s words, her tone laces with worries watching her papa cries.  
“Byul’s right. You could cry your heart out but don’t blame yourself. You may, but don’t forget how much works you’ve put into your career. Give yourself some credit Soon, and shine brighter.” Jihoon’s voice founds its way to Soonyoung’s heart.  
“How do you translate Byul’s language, Ji? That’s impressive.”  
Jihoon shrugs, “I’m Byul’s Dada after all.”  
Soonyoung smiles at that, yes, he’s Byul’s Dada and his husband. It’s Jihoon. “Thank you Ji, Byul, I couldn’t imagine a world without you guys.”  
“Enough with the emo shall we? The other reason why we call is that we wanted to tell you that Byul and I have a present for you. Now grab your laptop and don’t disappoint your tech teacher.”  
Soonyoung raises an eyebrow,  
“Why a laptop? What kind of present did you give me? And hey! I’m much better now!”  
“I sent you the present via email now stop whining and grab your laptop already.”  
“I can open it with my phone just fine right? ”  
“Uh, cause we’re video calling and it takes too much time for us to reconnect. Plus, I want to see your face without any ministration.”

Overwhelm is an understatement.  
“Hoonie, did you just say that you want to see my face? Does that mean you miss me that much? Aw, Ji, I—“  
“I swear to god, Soonyoung, we’ve been married for 3 years now. Can you just grab your laptop and open your present? Spoiler if it makes you fetch your laptop sooner, I made the gift by myself, oh featuring Byul. It’s her debut to put it simply.” Byul chimes in excitement, as if telling her papa to do what her dada told him.

Byul’s debut? This picks Soonyoung interest. He scrambles off from his bed and fetches his laptop and opens his inbox. One email, with his husband’s name beside the icon, settled nicely on the top of the page. He takes a glance at his phone, catching a scene of Jihoon brushes his nose to Byul’s cheeks, whispering sweet words Soonyoung can’t catch. God, he will do everything to make himself magically appeared between his family.

Soonyoung opens the email. The subject is only “surprise! (read this in Shua hyung’s voice)”. He smiles. He scrolls down and finds 1 file attached. It’s in the mp3 format. Wait, an audio file? Byul’s debut? Without wasting any second, Soonyoung clicks on the file, one hand holding his phone close to his face.

A sound, a beat, and an… auto-tuned crier.

“Wait, Ji, oh my god, did you just used our daughter’s cry and put some auto-tune and even beats to make music? What?!”  
The producer laughs with all of his heart content, hiding his face behind Byul’s small back. The little girl seems lost but clapping along with her Dad’s laughter. Soonyoung is bewildered with his present. As strange as it seems, he finds this song perfect. Heck, he can even make a choreo out of this. Soonyoung’s eyes glimmered with amazement.

“Surprised?” Jihoon finally regained his composure.  
“Surprise is an understatement. This is the best gift ever. Ji, you are the most genius composer out there.” Soonyoung breathes.  
“Everyone can do that, just record your child’s crier and put some autotune. Done.” The tip of Jihoon’s eyes painted in rosy color, illuminated by the screen’s light.  
“But to arrange it this skillfully? Ji if it makes you give yourself some credit, I already imagine some steps now. Holy mother of tigers, I married a genius!” From the tip of Jihoon’s ears to the tip of his nose, the rosy color spread in an instant.  
“I’ll take that you love our present for you.”  
“More than love it.”

Jihoon chuckles, as he caresses Byul’s crown. The Byul’s song keeps flowing through Soonyoung’s room. He closes his eyes and concentrating on the melody. The form of steps begins to occupy his mind.

“Byul, as much as I got frustrated by your mid night criers, your voice is beautiful, just the same as your Dada! Both of you are miracles.”  
Byul laughs at her father’s compliment. Soonyoung eventually looks at his phone again to meet the scenery of his little family. As the outro of the song began to dance in the air, Soonyoung asks,  
“By the way, how long it takes for you to make this Ji?”  
“Uh, a couple of hours, I guess.”  
Soonyoung chokes on air.  
“Couple of what now?”  
“Hours,” Jihoon replies. “I mean, I just recorded Byul’s cry the night before and this afternoon Jun, Wonu, and Mingu came and kidnapped her, then I got bored and before I know Byul’s first song has been completed. I just had too much time to waste.”  
“Wait, wait, wait, pause. Jun, Wonwoo, and Mingyu came?” Soonyoung got distracted.  
“Why am I not informed? They were playing with my daughter without my permission?”  
Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Well, this is why they didn’t ask for your permission. You wouldn’t ever let them.”  
“But out of a sudden? There must be a reason. If it’s acceptable, I’ll think again of beating their asses.”

Jihoon moves his palms to Byul’s ears, attempting to block some bad language his husband just muttered out.  
“Mind your language, if you can’t even control your mouth in front of our child, then I prefer Byul spend her time with them”  
Soonyoung clasps his hands over his mouth, feeling betrayed rather than guilty over the fact that his husband is siding with their friends.

“I’m sorry your highness, my lady, for my bad mouth, speaking bad words in front of the purest soul on earth, but may this man has his question answered or he will book a flight ticket this moment, to find his answer on his own.” Soonyoung put his right hand over his chest, makes his face as guilty as he could, and even pout.  
Jihoon, once again, rolls his eyes and replace his arms around Byul’s tiny waist.

“They said that I should rest and have a me-time after working for the job I love and before I could even say a word, Byul’s already in their arm and set off after threatened me not to even think about works or Byul will be staying at their place. And thus I don’t have anything to do at home.”  
Soonyoung looks at his husband in disbelieve. Bubbles of emotions pop inside him. He’s happy that his friend cares for Jihoon’s well-being to the extend barging to their house and forcing Jihoon to take a rest and ticked off with the fact Byul is part of their plan.  
“You know Ji, I don’t know whether I should be grateful of them for forcing you to take a rest since your switch is always on, or fight them.”  
“You should thank them, they took Byul to the zoo and even manage to pet tiger. I ‘ll send you the photos later.”  
Soonyoung gasps. Did he hear it right? His friend took Byul to the zoo and even pat his favorite animal before him? Byul’s very own father? He takes mental note to have a “talk” with his friends once he gets enough cuddles and kisses.  
“Never mind thank them, I’ll have a friendly talk with them. Anyway, you said you recorded Byul’s cry the night before, weren’t we video calling last night? And when we’re done Byul’s already asleep.”  
“She was.” Jihoon sighs, “ but at midnight she’s awake and won’t stop crying. I think 4 days without your presence makes her uncomfortable. She cried out ‘pa..pa..’”

Soonyoung feels his chest tightened. His daughter missed him so much she cried all night long, with the hope her tears could bring her papa back instantly. The reason behind Byul’s cry makes him more impatient to reunite with his little galaxy. He focuses his sight to Byul’s hand on the screen, reaching out for Soonyoung. Soonyoung lifts his index, put it on top of Byul’s.  
“Aw, baby, I’m sorry I leave for a long time. Yes, papa’s missed you too, so much, every single day, every single second. I promise tomorrow we’ll cuddle all day long okay?”  
Byul’s eyes turn into tiny crescents, she laughs as her way to say “yes” for Soonyoung’s promise.

“Only Byul huh?” Jihoon asks, catching his husband's attention.  
“Oh, you’re jealous Ji? That I devoted my cuddle time only for Byul?” Soonyoung feels himself to tease Jihoon. It’s once in a blue moon chance to make the mighty Jihoon flustered anyway.  
“Since when the rule said you do cuddle only up to 2 people in our household?” Jihoon chimes without missing a beat. Well, maybe tonight the moon isn’t blue.  
Byul throws her back into her Dada’s chest, looks up to him and giggles.  
“See? Byul’s on my side."

Soonyoung let his body shakes with laughter. Oh, he loves them so much no words can express, no much color can paint how much he cherishes his family.  
“Okay fine, our agenda for tomorrow is cuddling, cuddling, and more cuddling.”  
“Or you can teach Byul some steps for her song?” Jihoon suggests, smirking. He knows Soonyoung’s going to love the idea.  
Soonyoung feels something sparks in his chest. Dance class with his little princess not to mention using her own song? Some piece of imagination fills his mind, enough to make him more eager to come home.  
“Oh my god Ji, that’s the best bonding time I could ever think of. You are a genius! Prepare yourself Byul, you’re about to be an idol.”  
Byul hums and claps her hands when her name is mentioned.

“I know I'm a genius; I get that a lot, especially from you.” Jihoon comments.  
“Finally you admit it!”  
Soonyoung’s eyes accidentally land on the time, showing it’s 00:59 already. The exhaustion slowly comes back to his bones and his eyes feel heavy.  
“Ji, it's one in the morning and I take the morning flight.”  
The other two on the other side yawns in unison. Soonyoung swears his chest can burst out confetti and flower petals with just the existence of Jihoon and Byul.

“Yeah, Byul must be tired too with the entire walk at the zoo.”  
Soonyoung groans, “Please don’t remind me of that again, I’m still mad at them.”  
“Whatever Soon, just rest and come back to us quickly.”  
“I’ll be back with the speed of light to you guys.” Byul yawns as a reply.  
“I’ll be off then, bye my little star, bye my univ— ”  
“Wait Soon,” Jihoon stops him, his eyes filled with sincerity, reassurance, and contentment.

“I know you’re still sad because you didn’t win the award. It’s okay to be upset. I know you worked hard, but there’s always next time. Next time, I believe you’ll be the one holding the trophy and shine the brightest; you put the sun in shame. And even though you lost your footing and fall, don’t be afraid because Byul and I will catch you. We will always be on your side. When you’re tired, just go back to us and rest. For us, you’re the best choreographer, dad, and husband and that’s more than enough. Thank you for always working hard for us, your fans, and yourself. I love you to another galaxy and back.” Soft snores can be heard from Jihoon’s embrace, indicating that Byul has fallen into her deep slumber. Soonyoung feels some hot tears about to fall. He feels hot to the very tip of his senses. God, he doesn’t deserve someone as loving as Jihoon.  
“I don’t deserve you.” Is all he can say.  
“Then I don’t deserve you as well. You always be my side every time I hit rock bottom. Happier than myself every time I achieve something. It provides both Byul and I love and affection we crave for. We don’t deserve you.”  
“How about we just settled with we deserve each other?”  
Jihoon chuckles as he holds Byul tighter in his arms, “Yeah, I like that.”



“Hello! This is a special video from the Lee family for you guys. So, Byul, our precious little daughter, finally has her own song! My little star debuted at such a young age. Now, Byul has her song, what’s left is the choreography. Worry not, because today, the three of us will teach you the dance!”  
Three-person with matching navy blue shirt and white trousers appears in a video. A little girl has her glitter shoes with bell chimes through the room as she walks. “Seems like Byul is more than excited to dance with you guys. Please dance with us, pour your heart into every step and have fun!”


End file.
